Kaoru's fairy tale
by Hana Himura
Summary: Kaoru helps an old man. In return, he gives her something that might help her relationship with Kenshin.
1. prologue

Author's notes: This story was created by me, Bao and Firuze a while ago. It was supposed to be written by the three of us, but we all got involved in different projects and this idea was put aside. I decided to write this because I felt like I needed to work on something different. (Hana-chan)

This is for Jo-chan, as an attempt of bringing a smile to her face. We are all here for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own and I never will. Life just isn't fair.

~~Kaoru's fairy tale~~

Story by: Bao Blossom,  
Firuze Khamune and  
Hana Himura  
Written by: Hana Himura  
Edited by: KayJuli

Kaoru looked at the sky and sighed. It had rained the past two days and it didn't look like it was going to stop raining soon. It was boring. All those drops, falling from the sky... So boring. She didn't have anything to do.

She would practice with Yahiko, if the boy hadn't come down with a flu. Even Kenshin couldn't perform his chores with that rain. Kaoru blushed. She liked watching him when he was busy with something else. It was the one time of the day she was truly happy. When she could watch her sweet rurouni wetting his hands in the wash tub. It made her wonder what kind of husband he would be some day. That thought made her blush even harder. It was her main fantasy... being Kenshin's wife. But that was all that it was: a fantasy.

She could imagine herself in the future, still waiting for Kenshin to make his move. Boy, he was slow. Maybe he thought she was too young and too innocent. Nah! Who was she kidding? He was just slow. Period. Just a dimwit that wouldn't grab happiness if it hit him on the face (she had already tried that).

Kaoru was awaken from her daydream by the sound of something breaking. She knew the sound had come from her bedroom, but who would be there and why? Arriving at her room, she forgot the previous questions for Kenshin was there, kneeling down what had been her mother's precious vase.

"Na...ni?" She stared bluntly at the broken pieces of the vase.

"Kaoru-dono..." Kenshin muttered. "Sessha-"

She knew it would come an explanation, but she was too shocked to hear it.

"My mother's vase." Kaoru stated. "Broken."

"Gomen nasai." Kenshin said, looking at the floor. "I didn't mean to. Sessha just..."

"Broken." Kaoru repeated. "It was the most precious thing I had from her and now it's gone."

"Gomen nasai." Kenshin said again, avoiding eye contact.

Kaoru kneeled down and started collecting the broken pieces. Kenshin meant to help her, but she said a loud and clear:

"NO!" Kaoru felt ashamed that she had actually yelled that. For some twisted reason, she felt sorry for the vase, but she couldn't blame Kenshin for breaking it. "Gomen... It's mine, I'll clean it."

"I broke it... At least let me help."

"Just leave me alone." Kaoru said without raising her voice.

Kenshin looked at her astonished and then left her room, without saying a second word.

Kaoru gathered all the pieces, without knowing what to do with it. It had been something precious, but now it was broken. It was then that she saw the flowers lying on her floor. Had Kenshin brought flowers to her room? Where did he get flowers in such a weather?

Kaoru took the flowers and smelled it. They weren't fresh, but they were still beautiful. Why would Kenshin bring her flowers? What could that mean?

***

"Kenshin no baka..." Kenshin sighed aloud. How could he be so clumsy and break something precious to Kaoru? The hurt look on her face was worse than her angry outbursts.

He had been to town earlier to pick up some medicine to Yahiko. On the way back, the rain started pouring harder and he sought shelter on the first shop he could spot. A flower shop. The owner complained that it was impossible to get fresh flowers with all that rain and that the flowers she had on the store would soon be ruined.

Kenshin pitied the woman and decided to buy some flowers. He would take them to Kaoru-dono to help her cheer up. He knew the weather was making her feel down. When he meant to pay for the flowers the shop owner refused to take his money.

"I can't charge you for those. They aren't fresh." The woman said.

When Kenshin insisted on paying, the woman added:

"Just take them to that pretty wife of yours. When the rain stops, you can drop by again and buy her fresh flowers."

"My... wife?" Kenshin uttered.

"I've seen you in the market together. You make a cute young couple."

Kenshin took the flowers and didn't understand why he hadn't told the woman that Kaoru wasn't his wife.

When he got home, he went straight to her room to place there the flowers. It would be a nice surprise for her. But when he went in, he saw something that he hadn't noticed before. It was an old porcelain vase over Kaoru's dresser. Kenshin put the flowers on the floor, while he inspected it.

It had an interesting pattern: a couple, standing next to a sakura tree. Sakura petals fell around them. He imagined himself and Kaoru under that three. It felt good to be next to her. Her presence soothed his heart and made him feel happy for absolutely no reason at all. Well, that wasn't quite true. She was the reason.

Kenshin turned the vase around and it slipped out of his fingers, as if it didn't want to be inspected and fell before he could do anything about it. He knelt down beside the broken pieces and that was when Kaoru went inside the room.

Kenshin no baka indeed. She didn't have to call him that. He knew he was an idiot. A clumsy idiot. Kaoru had every right to be angry with him to shout and make him do twice as much chores than he usually did. But she didn't get angry. Instead, she was sad. He had made her sad.

The rain had just stopped falling. But the mess was already done. Kaoru had dressed herself and went out, without saying a word to him. Kenshin thought he deserved the silence treatment.

***

Kaoru threw away the pieces of her mother's vase. It had been a gift from her father on their wedding day. She couldn't understand why she couldn't be angry with Kenshin. The vase had been precious to Kaoru. A memoir of her mother. She knew she was sad about losing it, but not as sad as she should be.

At that moment, all Kaoru could think was being alone and think about it. The rain had stopped, so she decided to go to town alone. It would be a nice walk - as nice as a walk could be when the streets were all muddy. But Kaoru didn't care about that. She didn't care about getting her slippers dirty and get mud on her kimono.

She was nearing the Akabeko when she saw an old man slip and fall on the mud. Kaoru hurried to help him up.

"Are you okay, sir?" Kaoru asked.

Even though the man was dirty, she could see that he was very poorly dressed.

"Thank you, young lady." The man said, with a big smile. "You are most kind."

The man leaned down to pick a bag from the muddy street.

"I'm out of luck." The man sighed. "First this dreadful weather during my journey... Now I can't not even find my niece. She was suppose to live nearby, but everything is so different since the last time I came to Tokyo."

"Oh... So you just arrived in town."

"Yes. I'm a wandering salesman. Though I can hardly call myself a salesman anymore. I'm just lucky when I can sell something to pay for my meals." When he said that, his stomach made a grouching noise. The old man seemed embarrassed by it.

Kaoru smiled. She liked the old man. He seemed nice.

"I'll treat you lunch, sir." Kaoru said, with a smile.

"You really are a pearl, young lady. But I can't accept that. What would your husband think if you spent your money with an unworthy old man such as myself?"

"I'm not married." Kaoru blurted out.

"So, he haven't realized how special you are yet..." The man said, thoughtfully.

"How...? How do you know there is someone?"

"You have that gleam on your face, such as the young people who are in love. Though there is a cloud on your eyes... He didn't do something stupid, did he?"

"He... broke something dear to me."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, young lady."

"Please allow me to buy you lunch, sir. Think of it as a welcome gift from Tokyo." Kaoru almost begged.

The man scratched his head.

"I don't usually take charity, young lady. If you insist on buying me lunch, I'll give you something in return."

"Sounds fair enough by me." Kaoru smiled, guiding the man to the Akabeko.

They sat on a booth and Kaoru ordered them food. All through lunch, the man babbled about his niece, who he said owned a shop and was a great salesperson. She could sell virtually anything to anybody. But as a pastime, she liked playing matchmaker. He said she could even match a cat and a dog. That was, if they were willing to fall in love. When lunch was over, the man looked at Kaoru and said:

"I have something that will help you with that lad you love." The man opened his bag and searched on his belongings. "Here it is."

He placed a book over the table. It had a brown hard cover. It looked old and torn.

"This book is very special." The man explained. "I'm giving it to you because I fell down many times today and you were the only one who helped me up. It proves that you are a good and kind person. That's why you may have this book. It will make you see things more clearly. Perhaps it will teach you some useful things."

Kaoru took the book. It felt warm. For some reason, that book was able to make her feel good.

"Arigatou." Kaoru thanked him.

After paying the bill, they left Akabeko.

"Thank you for the wonderful lunch, young lady. Now I must bid you farewell."

"Wait! I'll help you find your niece." Kaoru volunteered.

"Domo arigatou, but I think I already know where I am. I can find my way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. My niece's flower shop is just around that corner. It was a pleasure to meet you, Kamiya-san. I hope the book can help you." The man took a few steps away from her and then stopped and turned around again. "Oh... I advice you to read it at night, when you are alone. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Kaoru said, watching the old man turning the corner before she started walking home.

"I should have asked his name." Kaoru said to herself after some minutes. Only then she realized that she hadn't told him her name and that he had called her 'Kamiya-san'. A chill ran through her spine.

A lightning lit the skies and it started raining again. Kaoru didn't think about that anymore, as she ran home.

***

Kaoru gave Yahiko his medicine. His fever had broke down thanks to Kenshin's care, but the boy was still quiet and tired. Kaoru felt indulged by the sick child. She just felt like hugging him and kissing his forehead. That was, if he didn't open his mouth.

"It's sour!"

"It's medicine. You have to take it to get well."

"You are probably trying to poison me... Busu!"

"Your ungrateful child! I'm only trying to take care of you!"

How did Kenshin managed that kid, it was a complete mystery to her. Yahiko always did what Kenshin asked. He really looked up to Kenshin. Why couldn't the boy at least respect her that was his teacher?

"I don't want you to take care of me! I don't need anyone to take care of me..." Yahiko blurted.

"Who will give you medicine, then?"

"Kenshin."

"Well, Kenshin isn't home!" Kaoru shouted back at him.

Kenshin had went out during the afternoon, even though it was raining. He didn't say where he was going and when he would come back. Maybe he meant to say it, but Kaoru still wasn't talking to him.

After finally convincing Yahiko to take his medicine, Kaoru went to the kitchen to make tea for herself. She could feel her muscles tense, probably from all the arguing with the boy. A tea would help her calm a bit.

"Kenshin... Why did you have to go out and leave me with such a bratty child?" Kaoru muttered to herself. "How can you manage him?"

"You know..." A voice startled her. "If you treat him like a child, he'll act like a child. You have to treat him as an equal and he'll respect you."

"Kenshin!" Kaoru almost yelled, placing a hand over her chest.

"When he teases you, and you try to tease him back, he'll treat you as an equal. He lowers you to his level."

"Are you saying I act like a child?"

"No."

"You are implying it."

"Kaoru-dono..."

"Kaoru-dono what? What would you say? Don't be so childish? I'm not a child! When will you stop seeing me like one?" Kaoru shouted and left the room.

Kenshin took a deep breath. She was hardheaded. But that was one of the things that made her special. _'I don't see you as a child, Kaoru... I never have.'_

Kaoru got in her room and slid the shouji door closed with a loud snap. How did he dare calling her a child? He of all people... He who had broken her mother's vase. That was it... He'd be punished. He would get the cold shoulder. He would have to... to... clean the entire house until she could see her reflection on the floor.

Kaoru was thinking of the punishments she could inflict Kenshin, when she saw the book the old man had given her. It was lying over her unrolled futon. The man had said that book would help her with Kenshin. She wondered what kind of book could that be... _'Read it at night, when you are alone... What did he mean by that?' _Kaoru thought. _'Maybe it's a hentai book, that's why I must be alone...' _Her cheeks turned pink. _'I won't open it.'_

Kaoru looked the other way and decided to do something else. She changed into her yukata, eyeing suspiciously the book once in a while. She stared at the book, as if it would flee at any second. Finally, she decided to open it. _'It won't hurt to take a look.'_

Kaoru picked it up and flipped to the first page.

"_'Once upon a time in the kingdom of Tokyo, lived a beautiful and kind princess.'_ " Kaoru read. "Oh! It's just a fairy tale."

She lied on her futon, trying to find the most comfortable position, before resuming her reading.

"_'The princess lived alone in a dojo, for her parents had already passed away. One day she challenged a brave knight on the streets, mistaking him for a murderer. After the real murderer had been found, she invited the knight to live with her_.' It sounds like my story with Kenshin." Kaoru giggled and continued. "_ 'One day the princess got upset because the knight had broken her mother's vase and went out to clear her feelings. She found an old man on the streets and helped him. In order to thank her, the old man gave her this book...'_" Kaoru started at the book in shock. It **was** her story. She continued reading. "_ 'When she was alone, she started reading the book and found out it was telling her story.'_"

"It's impossible..." Kaoru muttered, unable to stop reading.

'She thought it was impossible, but there the book was. What the princess didn't know was that it was a magical book.'

"Magical book?" Kaoru almost shouted.

'Yes, a magical book that would take her on a journey to make her dreams reality.'

"You are kidding me?"

'No. Magical books don't kid around.'

"So, what will happen next?"

'The princess started feeling sleepy and her body was weightless. She tried hard, but she couldn't keep her eyes open. And so she drifted to sleep.'

Kaoru's eyelids were heavy with drowsiness. Her eyes fell closed. She felt like she was floating in the air... so tired that she couldn't stay awake anymore. And so she slipped away to the land of dreams, where her own fairy tale was about to start.

TBC  
================================  
Hello, minna-san. If you read up until here, please press the review button and leave me a review. Reviews are the fuel of fanfic writers. You don't want to make us run out of gas, do you? Please no flames!  
By the way! English is not my first language, so I'm expected to make lots of mistakes. =^x^=


	2. Waking up

Hello, minna-san!

Why have I taken so long to write this chapter? I realized that the plot that I had in mind would break the "rules" of a fairy tale... So, I had to think a lot, before deciding to stick with the original plot. Anyway, for those of you who "study" fairy tales, be warned that I'm mixing everything up. And now I'm doing it on purpose.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin... Life just isn't fair.

****

For Jo-chan

~~ Kaoru's Fairy Tale ~~

1. Waking up

'Ouch... Damn headache... It feels like I had too much to drink, but I don't remember ever enjoying sake this much. Maybe it's something that I ate... Maybe Kenshin put something in my food to try to seduce me... Yeah, right... Dream on, girl.'

"It seems that she is coming to."

'Who said that? That voice sounds familiar...'

"We should lie her on her bed." Said another voice.

'Bed? Wow! Someone is lifting me! Look where you are putting your hands, you pervert!'

"What happened to her?" The first voice asked.

'This futon is soft... Is this what they call bed?' Kaoru opened her eyes slowly.

"She is awake."

"Genzai-sensei? Hiko-san?" Kaoru stared at the too men.

"Kaoru-chan, daijoubu?" Hiko asked.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. Since when Hiko called her _Kaoru-chan_? _'This must be a dream... This must be a dream...'_ Kaoru's eyes scanned her surroundings. It seemed that he was in some kind of stone building. And that room was very richly decorated. It seemed fit for a princess. _'Yup! This is a dream.' _Kaoru pinched her arm.

"Itai! I'm not dreaming!"

"Feh... She was never a smart one..." Hiko said with a wicked smile. "It seems that she is fine, Genzai-sensei."

"How do you feel, Kaoru-hime?" Genzai-sensei asked.

'Hime?? As in princess? Oh, my... What happened? I was in my bedroom... Getting ready for bed then... I started reading that book... Maybe I fell asleep. This can't be real.'

"Your highness?" Genzai-sensei insisted.

"Who are you talking to?" Kaoru asked, puzzled. He was addressing to her as if she was a princess, and she knew she wasn't one. _'Did he get crazy or something? Maybe he's become senile... Poor good doctor...'_

"Kaoru-chan? Are you sure you are feeling well?" Hiko raised an eyebrow. "I think she has hit her head, good doctor. Do you think you can _fix_ her until tomorrow?"

"I do not need _fixing_!" Kaoru objected. "What the hell is going on?"

Doctor Genzai moved closer and started examining her skull.

"If she hit her head, maybe she has amnesia."

"I don't have amnesia!" Kaoru yelled.

"Fine!" Hiko replied, calmly. "Then you know who you are."

"Kamiya Kaoru."

"And who I am."

"You are Seijurou Hiko."

"And where are you?"

"I don't have a clue."

"Genzai-sensei, fix her until tomorrow. There is a prince coming from a faraway kingdom and I can't present him a damaged good." Hiko said, moving to leave the room. "She always had a thick head, I don't think she has hit her head hard enough to make permanent damage."

"Mou!" Was all Kaoru could reply.

Genzai-sensei looked at her worriedly.

"What the hell is happening?!" Kaoru sighed in defeat.

"Your maid found you unconscious in your room. She called for Hiko-sama and me. Can't you remember anything, Kaoru-hime?"

"Please stop calling me that, Genzai-sensei. I'm no princess. What is this place?"

"Well... This is your home land, your highness. The kingdom of Hiten Mitsurugi, ruled by the almighty king Seijurou Hiko the 13th."

Kaoru felt like borrowing Kenshin's trademark 'oro' at that moment. It had to be a dream... She was probably dreaming... _'It's too weird to be a dream! The book! That freaking book! It made this! It'll have to unmake it!'_

Kaoru got up from the bed, almost falling in the process. She didn't know that thing was so far away from the ground. She started searching for the book, but it was nowhere to be found. Genzai-sensei kept looking at her with a concerned expression on his face. It seemed that his dear hime-sama had completely lost her mind. Maybe it was a concussion. He had heard of things like this... The person hitting her head and completely forgetting who she was... Maybe she was just disorientated and it would come back to her soon. Or so he hoped, because Hiko-sama had a prince coming to woo her.

"Are you looking for something, Kaoru-hime?" Genzai-sensei asked.

"Have you seen a book?"

"Perhaps you should try the castle's library."

Duh! That was pretty obvious... The best place to look for a book was surely the library.

"Please, take me there." Kaoru requested.

Genzai-sensei leaded her out of the room. _'Kami-sama! This is amazing! I'm inside a castle! A real castle! Just like in a fairy tale. And they think I'm a princess... Maybe it isn't so bad after all! I wish Kenshin was here... I have to make everything go back to what it was, so that I can see Kenshin again.' _Kaoru sighed. She never thought she could be happy in a second and miserable in the next.

Maybe going back and seeing Kenshin wasn't such a good idea after all. He always treated her as if she was a child. That would probably never change. Nevertheless, she missed him. Her heart sank.

Genzai-sensei opened a large door by the end of the corridor and Kaoru walked in what was a huge library.

"Great... How am I supposed to find a book in the middle of so many books?" Kaoru dropped to her knees. _'I wish this was just a weird dream...'_

"Are you feeling well, your highness?"

Kaoru shook her head.

"What are you feeling?"

"Emptiness... I can't go home."

"You are home, your highness. Your father wouldn't like to hear that?"

"My... Father?"

"Hiko-sama."

"HIKO-SAMA IS MY FATHER?" Kaoru felt like fainting. No way that man with an over sized ego could be her father. _'Well... Maybe in this twisted world, he is... If Hiko-san is a king, maybe Kenshin is a prince. I'm a princess... We could live happily ever after. But what if he not even exists in this world? What can I do right now? If that book is in this library, it would take me forever to find it. What can I do? Maybe I could just play along and pretend to be a princess for the time being.'_

"Genzai-sensei... I'm confused. I think I hit my head." Kaoru said, placing a hand on her forehead and pretending to be disorientated. "Perhaps you could tell me a bit about myself... Maybe I can remember more things if you do..."

***

Hiko went to the throne room. His daughter's current condition was preoccupying. He only hoped that she wouldn't chase away the suitor he had found her. He took a deep breath before thinking about something that required his immediate attention. Now, where was it? He was sure he had left it there... There it was, right next to his throne, at an arms length, his precious, precious, sake jar. What made his sake jar so special was the fact that a witch had put a spell on it, so it would never run dry.

"My beautiful!" Hiko said, taking the sake jar. "Never hide yourself from me!"

He poured some sake on a cup, before calling his guards.

"Bring here my baka deshi!" Hiko commanded.

In a few minutes a red haired man entered the throne room and bowed before the king.

"Did you call, shishou?"

"That's not how I taught you!"

"Not again... "Kenshin grunted.

"I'm not hearing you!"

"Fine... Did you send for me, 'almighty and powerful king Hiko, king of Japan and emperor of the world'?" His baka deshi asked, with a displeased look on his face.

"You forgot the genius part again, baka deshi."

"Geez... And you wonder why..." Kenshin muttered.

"Did you say anything?"

"N-no!"

"Good. I have a task for you, baka deshi. You must take my precious sake jar to the cave of the dragon... You know, where we keep the rest of the royal treasure."

"Not again, shishou!"

"What did you say?"

"The dragon burnt my hair last time! And as soon as I got back from the cave, you made me go there again and bring back your sake jar. To tell you the truth, I thank Kami that dragons can't speak, because when I looked at it, I was sure it would laugh on my face. Besides, you never thank me for risking my neck!"

"What did I do to get such a stupid and ungrateful pupil?" Hiko raised his hands to the sky.

"Oro..." Kenshin sighed. "Okay, I'll go..."

"That's my baka deshi."

***

'Let me remember what I know so far... My name is still Kamiya Kaoru. Everybody else I know also have the same name as before I opened that book. Doctor Genzai doesn't seem to know Kenshin, Yahiko or Sanosuke.'

"Is your dress tight enough, your highness?" Misao asked.

'Oh, yes... Misao is my maid. This is so weird! She looks so different from the energetic ninja I used to know. I can't believe this.'

Kaoru moved to the mirror.

"N-no way I'm going to wear this!" Kaoru stuttered. Sure, it was a beautiful dress, but the neckline was too low, almost exposing her errm... Attributes to the world.

"But your highness... It looks wonderful on you. It's your favorite dress!"

'Damn. They will make me wear this? I'm blushing already... I can't believe it. Well... If at least Kenshin could see me like this, he might think I'm not such a little girl, as he thinks.'

"Why do I have to wear this?" Kaoru whined.

"His majesty, the almighty and handsome king Hiko Seijurou the 13th called for you. It seems that your suitor has arrived."

"Suitor?" Kaoru's face turned pale.

"Yes. King Hiko wants you to join them for dinner."

"Who is he? Have you seen him?" Kaoru asked, curiously. It could be Kenshin.

"He's quite handsome and he has a wonderful smile. He smiles a lot, actually."

'Handsome? It could be Kenshin. And Kenshin is always smiling a goofy smile. I'm going to marry Kenshin!' Kaoru mentally sang. _'Maybe being trapped in this place won't be so bad after all!'_

"Misao-chan? Can you please take me... erm... Where do we eat here?"

"You mean the dinning room?"

"Yeah! That's it!"

"Please follow me, your highness."

They went out the corridor, took the stairs down. They turned left, then right, until Kaoru was completely dizzy and lost. She'd never be able to find her way in that huge castle. Misao stopped and pointed a guarded door to her.

"It's in there, your highness."

Kaoru stood for a minute, catching up her breath. She felt quite nervous to meet her 'suitor', but she was sure it was Kenshin. The old man that had given her the book had said it would help her with Kenshin. So, it **had** to be him.

She got closer to the door and the two guards opened the door for her. The first thing she saw was Hiko talking to a man. It wasn't Kenshin.

"Kaoru, I'm most pleased to present you prince Seta Soujirou." Hiko said, as the young man bowed to her.

Kaoru fainted.

---------------------------  
TBC... (that is, if I get enough reviews. So, please review)  
---------------------------

For those of you who are wondering... No, this won't turn out to be a crossover. Two people told me that it sounded like "The Neverending Story". I never watched that movie, so don't worry about it (and you wonder: what kind of childhood this author had?).

For the person that said that it reminded him of Fushigi Yuugi, I know Fushigi Yuugi, but when we came up with the plot, I didn't remember it (I only had one manga by then). What happened then was: Bao wanted to torture Kaoru for a change (she was just finishing "Truth to be Told") and Firuze and I suggested her a lot of things that had been made already. So, we finally thought about Kaoru being trapped in a book. I must admit the my first idea sucked big time (thanks to Firuze for suggesting something else). I thought Kaoru should be trapped inside a book about pirates. (Duh! That was silly!)

By the way, I updated my other fic "To Love you Again". Please check it ou. ^_~


	3. Dragon on duty

I'm using here the European concept of fairy tales, not the Japanese. I learnt a bit about Fairy Tales in Japan thanks to the book "The Witch must die", by Sheldon Cashdan, but I'm not going to use it here. I'm using the European setting because I think it fits better in this story.

By the way, there will be OOC in this story (Duh! Wasn't that pretty obvious???)

Disclaimer: I own Rurouni Kenshin! And there is nothing you can do to prove me wrong! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA  
Kenshin sweat-drops.  
Kaoru: "That's it... She's gone completely crazy this time."  
Saitou: "Call the nut house."  
Kenshin: "Hana-dono doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin. If someone thinks that she does, this person is just as crazy as she is."  
The rest of the cast nods.

****

For Jo-chan

~~ Kaoru's Fairy Tale ~~

2. Dragon on duty

"I don't know why I do this..." Kenshin sighed, as he approached the cave. "Oh, yes... I do know. It's because if Shishou's daughter never marries, I'll be the sole heir of Hiten Mitsurugi. I wonder how she is like... She must be pretty ugly for all those suitors to keep running away from her..."

He entered a dark cave lit unevenly by torches hanging on the walls. He tiptoed to the back of the cave, where a strange and loud breathing noise could be heard. Kenshin pressed his back against the wall, to prevent being seen, as he walked slowly towards the source of the noise.

"It's sleeping." Kenshin let out a relieved sigh, as he passed by the ugly green dragon, who slept peacefully with it's ugly chin rested over his ugly paws. That part of the cave beamed gold, the reflex of the opened treasure chests that filled the cave. Over an altar, there was an empty place where it should be the most important treasure of Hiten Mitsurugi... The sake jar.

Kenshin placed the sake jar over the altar. "At least it was easy this time..." He said and turned around. "Uh-oh..."

The dragon was staring at him, its ugly chin rested on one of its paws. His other paw's fingers kept tapping the floor.

The dragon grinned. It actually _grinned!!_ Kenshin freaked out. He knew it! The dragon thought he was a wuss! Damn! Damn Shishou! It was all his fault! He could not even have the respect of an ugly beast... That was just great. The dragon looked at him menacingly.

"Oro... I suppose 'sorry for disturbing your nap' won't do..."

The dragon shook it's head.

"Just be careful to not burn my hair again..."

The dragon's grin grew wider, showing its teeth. Of course, he could be mistaken... Maybe it wasn't a grin at all, just the dragon showing its teeth. Kenshin gulped.

"You sadistic dragon..." Kenshin muttered and ran for it. Or at least he tried, because the dragon had a paw over his cloak.

"Uh-oh." Kenshin said, trying desperately to pull his cloak from under the dragon's paw.

"Please!" Kenshin yelled and pulled the cloak so hard that the fabric tore.

The dragon was staring at him with the infamous 'I like to play with my food' look on its face. Oro... That didn't look good... That didn't look good at all! He wasn't ready to become dragon's food just yet!

He drew his sword. The dragon spit fire over him, making Kenshin roll out of the way of the blast.

"Oro... Look at what you did! I washed this set of clothes yesterday! Now I'll have to do laundry again!" Kenshin scowled at the dragon. It wasn't intimidated by his outburst.

Kenshin jumped in the air.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu! Ryu-tsui-sen!" Kenshin cried, as he dived in the air, ready to hit the ugly dragon on the head. Except... No dragon. And weirdly enough, no floor.

"Will you put me down?" Kenshin glared at the dragon, who was holding him in the air by his torn cloak.

And putting him down the dragon did -- throwing would probably be a better description for it. Kenshin landed hard on his face. It was definitely not his lucky day. First the had to drag his sorry ass to that far away cave... Why couldn't Hiko be the regular king? He should keep that treasure in the castle, with guards, not with a stupid dragon!!

Kenshin dusted off his clothes, staring at the dragon. If had was standing right between Kenshin and the cave's entrance. So, if he had to get out, he'd have to pass by it. Kenshin pondered his options...

There was only a few techniques Kenshin could use in the dragon. Hiko's fault, again... If Kenshin got the dragon too hurt, Hiko would kill him. And the techniques he _could _use without fearing of hurting the beast too much, the dragon knew all those. It seemed like a dilemma... To kill his master's dragon, or to be killed by it. There had to be some other alternative...

"Wow... Is that a female dragon?" Kenshin asked, pointing behind the dragon.

The dragon looked and Kenshin passed between the dragon's legs. When the beast finally understood what was happening, Kenshin was already waving at the cave's entrance.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Kenshin bent over, clutching his stomach and laughing hard. Suddenly, something hot passed just above his head. What was that burnt smell? Oh, man... Not again... "Stupid dragon! You set my hair on fire!"

***

'That was some weird dream...' Kaoru thought as she woke up. She opened her eyes lazily.

"Man! It wasn't a dream!" Kaoru sighed heavily. She was still inside her bedroom in that castle. "Well, I've had it! I'll drop dead before Hiko can marry me to that Seta-san." Kaoru shuddered.

She got up, with a strong resolve in her mind. She'd run away. Searching through a clothes' trunk, she found what seemed to be the most discrete outfit she could find. It consisted of green tight pants, a white shirt and a green cloak. She decided she looked like a frog, but that could be useful in case she had to hide in the woods or something like that.

Kaoru left her room. She just hoped that no guard would see her. Now a new problem presented itself... She didn't know the way out of that castle. Wandering through corridors for the rest of her life wasn't exactly her idea of fun. She could ask her "maid" for help, but then everybody would know she was fleeing the castle. And Misao could get in trouble with Hiko if she did help.

Kaoru took the stairs down until she was at base level. She stopped to think where to go next.

"I wonder if this castle has a back exit..." She muttered, as she turned left.

After twenty minutes, Kaoru realized two things. First: she was lost. Second: she knew she shouldn't have turned left so many times. She was wandering in circles.

Upon hearing steps, Kaoru thought it was wise to hide behind an armor. _'I wouldn't want to be caught before I'm able to run away...'_

Someone passed by the place she was hiding, groaning loudly:

"Damn shishou! Damn dragon!"

She knew that voice! _'Kenshin! I've found you!' _She jumped from her hiding place, but he was already opening a door and going in. Kaoru followed. She opened the door carefully, and when she heard Hiko's voice, she decided to wait outside.

"Bring me my sake jar back!"

"But, shishou! I just came back!" Kenshin argued.

"I don't care! You don't know what my dear daughter did... She fainted! Thank goodness that prince Soujirou has a thing for ladies in distress and fainting princesses, otherwise he'd be back to his kingdom by now!"

'Maybe it's better if I do what he wishes right now.' Kenshin thought, with a sigh. _'Next time he asks me to take his sake to the cave, I'll just hide it in my room. Then I don't have to go all the way to face that stupid dragon.'_ Kenshin grinned. It sounded like a plan.

"What are you smiling about, baka deshi?" Hiko roared. "You should be running to retrieve my sake!"

"I'm going, shishou!"

Kenshin left the room, bumping into what it seemed like an oversized frog.

"I'm sorry! But I have to run!"

Kaoru's cloak had fallen on her face and slowed her reactions. She was with her butt on the floor, trying desperately to get rid of the stupid cloak and when she finally did, she saw Kenshin running off. Without thinking, Kaoru set off behind him.

She had spent twenty minutes trying to find the exit and all she had to do was turn right and open a door. Kaoru sweat-dropped.

In the patio, she saw Kenshin mounting a horse.

"Kenshin!" She yelled, but he didn't hear her. "I have to follow him! I won't let him run away now that I've found him!"

She scanned the area for a something she could use to chase him and saw a guard pulling a horse by the reins. Without thinking, she threw a punch at the guard's face and mounted the horse. She only hoped to not lose sight of Kenshin.

***

Kenshin finally arrived at the cave. He walked in carefully. The dragon seemed like it was sleeping on duty again. It's loud snores could be heard from miles away. When Kenshin finally arrived at the treasure's chamber, he stopped dead on his tracks. It was empty.

Not all that empty. The dragon was still there, sleeping soundly.

Kenshin kicked the dragon's paw.

"Hey! What the hell happened here?"

The dragon opened his eyes sleepily. It looked around. Where was the treasure?

"I can't believe you! You keep sleeping on duty and you let the treasure be stolen!" Kenshin scowled.

The dragon looked down in shame.

"Shishou will have your head for that!" Kenshin continued, noticing the panicked look on the dragon's face. "You are so irresponsible."

The dragon gave Kenshin 'the look'. (Is it possible for a dragon the make puppy dog eyes?)

"No! I won't help you! I always cover for you and you always burn my hair! Stop looking at me that way!" Kenshin felt his heart start melting. That damn ugly green beast could be so endearing. "Okay, okay... I'll help! Just stop looking like that!"

The dragon started licking Kenshin's face (?!).

"Stop that! You'll get me all wet!"

"Ken- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" A female's voice was heard , followed by a loud thud.

Kenshin looked at the cave's entrance to see a fallen young woman, dressed in green. He hurried to her.

"Hey, miss? Wake up, please..." He shook the girl. Should he slap her? That was what shishou used to do when he passed out.

"Dd-ra-gon." Kaoru stuttered, opening her eyes.

"What was that again?"

"It was going to eat you!"

"No, it wasn't." Kenshin smiled. The girl was simply cute. "It is my friend. What are you doing here?"

"I-I followed you."

"You followed me? Why? What's your name?"

Kaoru wasn't ready for that. He didn't know her! Should she tell him about the book? He would probably never believe her. She wouldn't believe herself.

"Kaoru." She replied.

Kenshin helped her to her feet.

"I'm sir Baka Deshi."

"Oro?" Kaoru stared at him in shock.

"It's shishou's pet name for me... My real name is Kenshin. And this..." Kenshin pointed at the dragon. "Is Dragon, the dragon."

That was stupid. How could a dragon be called "Dragon"? What an unimaginative name... The dragon looked at her and bowed politely. It looked like it was going to say something...

Dragon opened his mouth. Kenshin expected a gust of fire that never came. Instead, the dragon looked like it was struggling to say something.

"B-b-b-bu" The dragon started. "Bu-s-su..."

"Nani??" Kaoru yelled.

"Bu-su." The dragon kept practicing his brand new first word. "Busu. Busu! Busu!"

"Oro... I didn't know it could speak..." Kenshin said.

"Yahiko?" Kaoru took a look at the dragon.

It couldn't be Yahiko, could it? The size and shape was surely different, but there was that unmistakable glint in the dragon's eyes. It was him!

"Oh, my God..." Kaoru muttered.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, miss Kaoru. Sessha has to leave now, otherwise my friend will be beheaded." Kenshin started leaving, while waving goodbye to the dragon.

"Don't leave me!" Kaoru ran after him.

"Oro... Sessha can't take you... I'm going to look for a stolen treasure. It can be dangerous for a young miss such as yourself."

"Don't you dare treating me like a child like you always did!" Kaoru blurted.

"Do I know you?" Kenshin stared at her curiously.

"I can't believe you don't even remember me!" Kaoru stomped her foot. "Mou! That is so typical of you!"

"Oro... Miss... Please..."

"Liking or not, you are going to take me with you! It took me a long time to find you! Now I'm not going to lose sight of you, mister!"

"Okay, okay... Sessha will bring you along... But miss Kaoru must promise to not give me a hard time, nor to get in trouble... It might be dangerous too, so you must also promise me to never leave sessha's side."

'Never leave your side? Oh, Kenshin...' Kaoru sighed. _'We'll have a wonderful adventure together... I just know it'_

Kaoru stared at Kenshin with hearts in her eyes.

'What is wrong with her?' Kenshin thought, clueless.

----------------------------  
TBC...  
----------------------------

Hi, Minna-san! Thanks for the encouragement. =^x^=  
I'm finally on vacation, so I might be able to write chapters faster now. So, keep the reviews coming (they keep me inspired).

For those of you that are wondering how the book will help Kaoru with Kenshin, you'll have to read to the end. =^x^=


	4. Some Fortune Teller!

Disclaimer: *ironic* Yeah, right! RK is mine! Come on, people! This is _fan_fiction. Does the name ring a bell?  
Kenshin: There she goes again.  
Kaoru: Is it so hard to say: I don't own?  
Kenshin: Three simple words.  
Kaoru: But no... She had to explain the origins of fanfiction... Remind me again, why do we work with her?  
Kenshin: Hana-dono tricked us into signing that lifetime contract. She said she would write us a lot of lemons.   
Kaoru: KENSHIN NO HENTAI!   
Kenshin: Hana-dono doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin. She just enjoys torturing poor sessha.

To Guadalupe (Jo-chan)

**~~ Kaoru's Fairy Tale ~~**

3. Some fortune teller!

"I have a question..." Kaoru said, after they were riding for almost two hours. She was getting pretty tired and she was beginning to think that Kenshin didn't have a clue where they were going.

"Yes?" Kenshin asked, looking at her. She presented him the perfect excuse to look at her. He had to admit she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. _'I wished I could remember from where I know her... She is so upset about that and doesn't tell me. I think she wants me to remember by myself. How could I forget meeting such a beauty?' _

'There he goes again...' Kaoru thought, distressed. _'He keeps staring at me as if there was something on my face.'_

"Why aren't we taking Yahiko with us?" Kaoru asked, before the situation got too awkward. "He was the one that slept on duty! He should at least help!"

"Oro... Kaoru-dono, don't you wonder how people would react if they saw a dragon? It's not like you can find one in every corner. Besides, dragons are famous as bringers of death and destruction."

"So, what you are saying is that we have higher chances to find this treasure if we don't take him with us... By the way, how do you know where to search for these thieves?"

Kenshin sweat-dropped.

"You have thought of that, haven't you?" Kaoru scowled.

"I do know where to start searching..."

"Where?"

"It's around here somewhere... I just can't remember the exact place."

"Kenshin no baka!" Kaoru yelled.

"It's there!" Kenshin pointed, before Kaoru could yell at him some more.

Near the woods, there was a stone house. There was a sign next to it. It read: "Okina, the great. Love potions and charms. Fortune teller in his free time." 

"You brought me all the way here to get a love potion?" Kaoru frowned.

"Oro... It's not the love potion part. He's also a fortune teller." Kenshin pointed out.

"Okina?? That hentai geezer is also here?" Kaoru muttered, as they stopped in front of the house. "I think I'll wait outside."

"Kaoru-dono, you promised you'd never leave sessha's side."

"It's not like I'm going somewhere!"

"But what if something happens? You must come in with me." Kenshin insisted.

"Geez, fine! Control freak..." Kaoru muttered.

They knocked on the door and waited until a woman answered it.

"Welcome." The woman said.

Kaoru recognized her instantly.

"Okon-san?"

"Have we met?" Okon stared at her, but couldn't exactly remember from where she knew Kaoru.

'I have to stop doing this! Obviously none of them remember me. I'll just get myself into trouble if I keep letting them know I know them.' Kaoru sighed.

"I think I might have mistaken you for someone else." Kaoru said.

Okon thought that was a lame excuse, because the girl had called her by her name. But if the girl didn't wish to talk about it, she might as well do business.

"Are you here to see Okina, the great?" Okon asked them.

"Yes." Kenshin replied. "We would like that very much."

"Please, take a seat. I'll call him." Okon said, leaving the room.

There were cushions in front of a low table. Kenshin and Kaoru sat on them and waited for Okina to show up. _'This is stupid... How is a fortune teller going to help finding something that was stolen?' _Kaoru sighed. It seemed like nothing made sense anymore. For a moment, she just wished she was home. Even if nothing ever changed between Kenshin and her.

***

So very bored. Actually, bored beyond words. No pretty chicks to hit on. The old man sighed. Why, on heaven's name did he have to chose to set his business in the middle of nowhere?! No... He could be at a city, surrounded by beautiful women. But that wouldn't be mysterious enough.

And it was the mystery that kept him in business. Mystery and his famous love potion, of course. Young women came from everywhere to buy it. None stayed for long, though... He couldn't persuade them to drink the potion while there. But something could be done about it. Next time a beautiful woman arrived, he'd slip some of the potion into the tea and give it to her. It was the perfect plan. The old man laughed to himself.

"Okina! You have customers." Okon showed up in the door.

"A pretty young lady?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact."

"Perfect timing!" Okina rubbed his hands together. He picked up the tea pot and slipped some of a love potion inside it. "Give me a couple of minutes with her, then you bring us tea?"

"What are you up to, old man?"

"It's just a little spice to make life interesting."

Okon sighed. There was no way she would get the truth out of the old geezer. But if he had some sort of a plan, it would be funny to watch. His plans never turned out fine.

"Don't let them waiting." Okon said.

Okina left for his "office". _'Them? Is there more than one beauty? Oh, my! This is my lucky day! I hope I have enough tea.'_

Okina walked in the room where his customers were waiting. The first one was a charming young woman with raven hair and beautiful eyes. The second was a beautiful redhead...

"Man?"

'Oh, shoot! Just my luck! The beauty is already taken. Better cancel that tea.' Okina sat in front of them.

"May I say you make a lovely couple? How can I help you?" Okina said, politely.

"We aren't a couple!" Kenshin blurted out.

'So... She isn't taken... Okon, hurry and bring me my tea.' Okina smiled, but then he noticed the look on the girl's eyes. She seemed at the same time sad, hopeful, concerned, angry and ready to kick the redhead's butt.

"It's a pity... You aren't in love. So... Have you come to buy a love charm? I have love charms and love potions. They are most efficient." Okina said, staring right at the Kaoru.

'Is he trying to tell me that I can get Kenshin to fall in love with me if I buy the right charm?' Kaoru wondered.

'Oh, she is staring right at me. Maybe I don't need that potion after all.' Okina mused.

'I'm kinda hungry.' Kenshin rubbed his stomach.

"Actually, we came here because we wish to use your fortune telling skills, sir." Kenshin said.

"Oh... Let me just pick up my crystal ball. Not everybody come all this way for a fortune teller, you know?" Okina got up and left the room.

"That guy... Thinking we were in love..." Kaoru said, trying to get a response from Kenshin.

"Crazy, isn't he?"

Kaoru was heartbroken. How could Kenshin be so insensitive?

Okon got in with a tray of cookies and tea.

"Suit yourselves." She smiled, before leaving. Obviously she was interrupting something.

'Oh... I'm so hungry...' Kenshin thought, picking up a cookie.

Okina came back carrying a heavy crystal ball. He put it over the table. _'Okon already brought the tea... I have to prevent this guy from drinking it. Maybe if I give him an interesting reading, he'll forget about the tea.'_ Okina started concentrating on his crystal ball. _'Let's see... Something interesting...'_

"I see gold." Okina said.

Kaoru gasped. Could it be that the old man could really see where the treasure was?

"It's very far away from here..."

The cookies started making Kenshin thirsty. He poured some tea in a cup. When the cup approached his lips, Okina yelled, pointing a finger at him:

"YOU! I see you finding it!"

"Where is it?" Kenshin forgot the tea for a moment.

"North? Northeast? Maybe... But you must hurry! Otherwise it won't be any of it left when you get there!"

"Let's go, Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin got up. So, they had to travel northeast. Maybe they would find another clues along the way.

"WAIT!" Okina prevented them from leaving. "Perhaps the lady would like a cup of tea before you leave?"

Kaoru shook her head. She wasn't in the mood for tea. She actually wanted to pee. Kenshin just picked the cup he was holding before and drank down it's entire content. Okina slapped his forehead.

"Let's go, Kaoru." Kenshin left, dragging the young woman along.

"Damn... Now he will fall in love with her... In a few minutes the potion will start working... Bad luck. Maybe some other time..." Okina sighed.

***

After leaving the fortune teller's house, they headed northeast. They would have to go through the woods if they intended to follow Okina's directions.

"Kenshin... I need to go to the bathroom...."

"Oro? You want to take a bath?"

"I have to pee, you silly!" Kaoru shouted.

"Oh... Go behind that those bushes." Kenshin said.

Kaoru wasn't thrilled by the idea of peeing behind some bushes, but she wouldn't be able to hold her bladder much longer. She just shoved her horse's reins to Kenshin and ran behind the bushes.

Kenshin wondered what was taking Kaoru so long. The horses were tired. Maybe they should rest for a while. Now that he looked at it... That was some pretty horse Kaoru had been mounting... And it wasn't any horse. It was a mare. Pretty would be the wrong word for it. It was beautiful.

"Kenshin? Why are you staring at my horse?"

"It's not a horse! It's a mare!" Kenshin hissed.

"Horse, mare, same thing..." Kaoru replied. "It won't mind..."

"It?" Kenshin looked upset. "You are hurting her feelings!"

"Kenshin? What's wrong with you? It's just a horse!"

"She is not a horse!"

"Mare, I know..."

"No! She might be a charmed princess... Otherwise, why would she be so beautiful?" Kenshin stroked the mare's mane. "I, your faithful knight, will find a way to break this spell!"

'Oh, oh... He has completely gone insane this time... What the hell is wrong with him? Does he really think the horse is a princess?'

"Kenshin? Do you have any idea how insane you sound?"

"Love makes us insane."

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH A HORSE?" Kaoru's words echoed through the forest.

***

MEANWHILE, IN THE CASTLE.

"Are you saying she was kidnaped?" Prince Soujirou asked, with a concerned expression.

"Unfortunately. And my bravest knight is nowhere to be found. So, I can't really send someone to find her. There is no one I can truly trust."

"I'll find her!" Soujirou said, ready to leave at any second.

'He he he... It's so easy to fool him. Where the hell is my baka deshi? I have to find Kaoru before prince Soujirou finds out she ran away. If he is really going to search her, that will give us more time. Just my luck. Not only I have a baka deshi, but I also have a baka daughter...' Hiko thought in disdain. _'And where the hell is my sake? Baka deshi will regret taking so long, once he gets here.'_

------------------------  
TBC...  
------------------------

If you read so far, please leave a review.  
  
I'm also updating my other story, "To Love you Again". Please check it out. =^x^=


	5. Three Horsemen and a Donkey?

Disclaimer:  
Hana's brother: "Hahahahaah! Kenshin! In love with a horse?! This is better than your 'Kenshin is gay' jokes."  
Hana: "Kenshin isn't gay."  
Hana's brother: "Pink gi, girlish face... Gay, gay."  
*THUD*  
*Hana-chan's brother lies on the floor, not knowing what hit him.*  
Hana: "Aren't you glad I know how to use a bokken?"  
Hana's brother:...................*unconscious*  
Hana: "I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. And Kenshin isn't gay."  
Kaoru, popping out of nowhere: "I sure hope he isn't!"  
Hana: ^_^;;;

****

To Guadalupe (Jo-chan)

~~ Kaoru's Fairy Tale ~~

4. Three horsemen and a donkey?

That had to be a nightmare... She was alone in a forest with Kenshin and all he did was woo her horse. In fact, all he worried about was the horse. If the horse was tired, they stopped. Kenshin would always try to find fresh fruits for the animal, while poor Kaoru was left to the leftovers.

That wasn't exactly her idea of spending her days with the man she loved. She wished she had never "borrowed" that horse. Not to mention the fact that it was plain weird the way Kenshin was acting. It wasn't like himself at all!

They had stopped for the tenth time that day.

"She is tired." Kenshin said, making goo goo eyes to the horse.

That was all Kaoru could take.

"Mou! Baka! You are such a moron!" And she left, stomping her foot pretty hard.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin called after her, but the girl didn't came back.

'Kenshin... You baka... But maybe that's why he haven't pulled any moves on me... He has a horse fetish. Is that the **help** _I was supposed to get from that book? To find out that Kenshin and I can never be together because he likes animals and not people?'_ Kaoru mused, as she neared a stream. More than ever, she wanted to go home.

She knelt by the stream and splashed some water to her face. Kenshin was tiring her beyond words.

She could hear the trot of a horse. _'Great... Maybe he is coming after me to apologize.' _Kaoru thought, as she stood up again, regaining her posture. Maybe she wasn't a princess, but she didn't deserved to be treated like that! He was ignoring her and only paying attention to a horse, for Kami's sake!

The trot was nearer. _'Oh-oh... I don't think that's Kenshin.'_ Three horsemen were coming right at her and it didn't look like they were going to stop or change their direction. Kaoru just stood frozen into place looking at them. Each one had a different color. The first one was white, the second was red and the third was black.

She was suddenly swept out of her feet and carried away from the horsemen path... Straight to the stream, where she landed on her butt, Kenshin on top of her. She didn't move for a second, watching the horsemen pass by the exact spot she was standing. Something on the bushes called her attention. It was a donkey. Yeah, definitely a donkey. The donkey put it's pawn to it's lips, asking for silence before it disappeared.

Kaoru finally realized the situation she was on. Kenshin was on top of her... And right between her legs.

"Hentai!" She yelled, kicking him right on... well, right where it hurts the most. Kenshin held his family jewels with both hands. Big mistake. He fell face first on Kaoru's breasts.

"Get off me! You sick pervert!" Kaoru pushed him away from her.

"Orororororororo!"

***

"Kaoru-dono... Sessha is sorry, that he is..." Kenshin tried again, but Kaoru kept walking in front of him, stomping her foot hard on the floor and not looking back.

Kenshin just followed as if he was a misbehaving puppy that had just been scowled by his owner. Kaoru had became an expert in giving him the cold shoulder. She was grateful that he had come for her rescue, even though they had ended in a compromising position. What really had angered her was the fact that he had touched her breasts. Of course, it wasn't intentional, he not even used his hands. But still, he had touched her. He deserved the cold shoulder for being such a clumsy idiot.

"Sessha thinks Kaoru-dono is really angry." She heard Kenshin talking to the mare. "You still love me don't you?"

That was really sickening. What was going on with him? Kaoru glanced back. There he was, patting the horse's mane. It made her even more angry. She should be the one to get that attention from him.

Kaoru tripped over something and fell.

"Are you okay, Kaoru-dono?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just tripped over this..." Kaoru picked the rock on the floor. It had a very weird shape... It didn't look like a rock at all... It looked like: 

"A skull!!!!!!!!" Kaoru shouted, throwing it to the air.

"Look, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said, pointing at a nearby hut.

It looked like a regular hut, except that it's fence was made of human bones and skulls.

"This doesn't look good..." Kaoru muttered.

"I heard a witched lived around here somewhere. Should we knock and ask for directions?" Kenshin asked, walking towards the hut.

"Is he crazy?" Kaoru ran after him. "Kenshin! You baka! There are human bones! The witch eats people, can't you see?" Kaoru pointed at the fence.

"She has a very weird taste for decoration, that she does..." Kenshin said, thoughtfully. "She might not be a bad person."

"She'll eat us!" Kaoru yelled.

"Ohohohohoho! Why would I eat two skinny things as yourselves?" Said a familiar voice.

At the hut's door, stood a beautiful woman. Her long dark hair flowed around her face.

"Megumi?!" Kaoru stared in shock. "Kenshin! Run!"

Kaoru tried to run, but Kenshin held her by her hood.

"I'm sure she isn't a flesh eating witch." Kenshin said.

"That's not what I'm worrying about right now..." Kaoru sighed.

"Please come in." Megumi said, fully opening her door.

Kenshin started dragging Kaoru and the horse towards the door.

"Why don't you leave your horse outside?" Megumi suggested.

"It's not a horse--" Kenshin began, but was interrupted by Kaoru.

"It's a mare."

"That wasn't what I was going to say." Kenshin glared at her. "She is an enchanted princess. I must find a way to turn her back into human."

Megumi took a look at the mare.

'Maybe she knows how to reverse the spell. Then mare-dono and I can be happy together.' Kenshin thought, hopeful.

"No. You can't turn it into a human. It's just a plain mare." Megumi said.

"Plain mare?" Kenshin's mind was spinning. The mare was just a mare... He loved a horse? That couldn't be true! Shishou always said he was weird, but that was plain absurd!

"Are you sure?" Kenshin tried again.

"Yup! I'm an expert into turning humans into animals. If I say it's just a plain mare, it is."

"M-m-my koibito is a horse?" Kenshin stuttered.

Kaoru felt like laughing her mouth off. But Kenshin looked really shocked by the sudden revelation. She felt sorry for him.

"Why don't we go in for a cup of tea.?" Megumi said, almost pushing Kaoru inside the hut. "Sir knight can join us once he has recovered from his shock."

The inside of the hut was really clean and comfy. It felt like a warm home, what made her miss her own home even more. She missed her 'real' Kenshin, even though he treated her as a child. She even missed Yahiko's teasings for Kami's sake! She just wanted everything to go back to it's place.

"You look sad." Megumi the witch said, leading her to sit in a couch. Over the coffee table the tea was set for three, as if Megumi was expecting them.

"I want to go home..." Kaoru sighed.

Megumi gave her a cup of tea.

"Why don't you just go?" she asked Kaoru.

"I don't know how..."

"Tell me what happened." Megumi asked.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. That Megumi sounded too nice... It gave her chills through her spine. She was up to something. But what did Kaoru have to lose?

"An old man gave me a book. I opened it and everything changed in my life... All the people I know either don't know me, or they know me as something else. I don't know where I am... I don't know how to get home... And worse! My Kenshin is in love with a horse!"

"Did you pass by Okina's hut on your way here?" Megumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, we did."

"Did sir knight drink or eat anything there?"

"Yes... Tea and cookies." Kaoru remembered.

"Your friend shall be well in a few days. That Okina fellow always does this. He puts love potions into people's tea. But his potions aren't too good. The effects wear off soon."

Kaoru sighed in relief. At least now there was an explanation for Kenshin's weird behavior. That tricky old geezer... She hoped to not pass by his hut again. Otherwise she'd beat him senseless.

"Do you have any idea of how I could get home?" Kaoru asked, believing that the Megumi the witch was wise.

Megumi drank from her tea, peacefully. After a while, she finally said:

"Not a single clue."

Kaoru sweat-dropped. What would she do to get home?

"If that book you told me was an enchanted one... You might only be able to go home once you fulfill the book's purpose. It can be a task... Can I see it?"

"The book? I couldn't find it anywhere."

"Oh... Maybe you have to find it to return to your home." Megumi explained, looking at the door. "Oh, sir knight! Please join us!"

Kenshin stood at the door for a little while. He still couldn't believe she was just an ordinary mare. Why would a mare be that beautiful? He sighed deeply, walking to sit by Kaoru's side in the couch.

"I usually wouldn't let you go away, once you had entered my hut. As I invited you in, you are my guests and might leave whenever you want to. But you should at least spend the night, you'll be safe here. This forest can be dangerous at night."

"We'll accept your offer." Kenshin said, still looking pretty miserable.

'Oh... Kenshin...' Kaoru sighed.

***

Kaoru woke up pretty late in the morning. She didn't know she had been so tired. Her bed was so comfortable that it was almost as if she was sleeping on her own futon back home. She woke up refreshed and ready to continue.

Her talk to Megumi the day before had built some confidence in her. She would find her way back home. She heard voices in the other room.

"You say you can help me find what have been stolen?" It was Kenshin saying.

"I have a magical mirror, that supposedly knows everything. But it doesn't react to all people. I'll give it to you, if you can find something I lost."

A magical mirror that knows everything? That sounded way too perfect to be true. If it was half as good as Kenshin hoped it could be, he'd be happy. The mirror could help him find the treasure. The dragon would be safe. He would be able to go home and Kaoru... What would Kaoru do? She was following him around since he found her at the cave. Not that he minded. She was good company. Now that he knew he and his mare-koibito wouldn't be able to be together, maybe Kaoru could be with him... But that didn't seem fair...

"Find what?" Kaoru asked, walking inside the room.

"My donkey. It escaped yesterday. I sent my horsemen after it, but they haven't returned yet." Megumi replied. "I need that donkey... It is very precious to me. I must have it back unscratched."

"We'll find your donkey!" Kaoru said, cheerfully. "Ne, Kenshin?"

"Kaoru-dono... We were supposed to be looking for a treasure. We don't have time to search for a donkey." Kenshin pulled Kaoru aside and said under his breath.

"I saw a donkey yesterday. I know what direction it went." Kaoru replied, in the same tone of voice. "Besides, we need that magical mirror. We'll be able to save Yahiko if we get it."

Kenshin looked at Megumi.

"We'll find it, Megumi-witch-dono."

--------------------------  
TBC...  
--------------------------

Thanks very much for reading, everybody. See you next chapter! (Hopefully it will be out soon!)

Like chibi-angel says: it's a giving and taking relationship. Reviews make me happy and inspired to write the next chapter. Updates make the reader happy. Review and make the both of us happy.


	6. The Runaway Donkey

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. Life isn't fair. 

A small note about Megumi-witch-dono: I used Baba Yaga, a character from Russian Tales, as base for Megumi (though Baba Yaga is ugly and Megumi is beautiful). It is said that Baba Yaga is a flesh eating witch that lives in a hut similar to what I described. She commands three horsemen (Yes, Firuze, there is an explanation on the colors. The white one represents the dawn; the red is the bright day and the black is the night). Why Baba Yaga? Besides the fact that she is a powerful witch, she isn't like the witches we read in fairy tales. Baba Yaga actually helps those who serve her. 

_To Guadalupe (Jo-chan)_

**

~~ Kaoru's Fairy Tale ~~ 

**

**5. The runaway donkey **

Kaoru's stomach was making grouching noises. It was way past noon and they hadn't eaten yet. At least she had her arms around Kenshin. They had left the mare at Megumi's. Since Kenshin had discovered the truth about the mare, he didn't want to see it anymore. And who was Kaoru to complain about riding on the same horse as Kenshin? 

"Are you sure the donkey came this way, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked, after a while. 

"I think so." Kaoru replied, and her stomach grouched even louder. 

"Kaoru-dono is hungry. There is a village that way. Perhaps we could grab something to eat, before we resume our search?" Kenshin suggested, guiding their horse in the direction he knew the village was. 

"You seem to know a lot of places." Kaoru said, once the village came in sight. 

"Sessha has been around a lot. Shishou always sends me to places. Stupid tasks, of course." Kenshin sighed. 

"Like what?" Kaoru asked resting her face on his back. 

"Prevent a war in the southern border... Get him blueberries at the highest peak of Hiten Mitsurugi... Take sake to the dragon. Bring back the sake. Take the sake back again. Bring it back again." 

"Why does he keep asking that?" 

"Shishou is trying to quit drinking." 

Kaoru started giggling. Hiko? Quit drinking? That was the joke of the century. 

"Why do you do it?" Kaoru asked. "Those silly tasks, I mean. Not that I think that preventing war is a silly task, but..." 

"I'm Shishou's heir." 

Kaoru was confused. Wasn't Hiko something like her father in that world? Wasn't then SHE supposed to inherit the throne then? 

"I thought he had a daughter." She asked, scratching her head. 

"He does. But if she never marries, I'm to inherit the throne." 

"Why you?" Kaoru was even more confused. 

"Shishou adopted me when I was a boy." Kenshin explained. 

"So, if the princess never gets married you are supposed to be king?" 

"That's the idea." 

"And what if the princess gets married, what will happen to you?" Kaoru was concerned. 

"Well... I don't think that will happen." 

"Why not?" 

"She is eighteen years old. No suitor has ever wanted to marry her. I think she must be ugly." 

Ugly? She? No-no-no-no-no! How could he think she was ugly? Was he blind? Kaoru was fuming. She clenched her first. 

"Have you ever seen her?" Kaoru asked, ready to hit him on the head. 

"Once, when she was a baby. She was ugly then. So I bet she is still ugly." 

"But she is eighteen now... What if she is beautiful?" 

"Like you?" 

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" Kaoru blushed. All her murderous thoughts flew away from her mind. 

"Of course!" 

"Really?" Kaoru was smiling dumbly. 

"Yes..." 

What was that all about? He had just said that she was beautiful. Why did she question his answer? He wasn't lying. In fact, Kaoru was almost as beautiful as his mare-dono. Kenshin mentally kicked himself. He had promised he wouldn't think about the mare. 

Once they arrived at the village, it wasn't very hard to find a place to eat. There was only one restaurant there and Kenshin knew where it was. They walked in the small but comfy restaurant and the owner came to greet them. 

"Sorry, sir. We only have soup left." The owner said when they sat at a table. 

Kenshin looked at Kaoru. 

"I'd eat anything. I'm starving." She said. 

"We'll have two soups, then, good man." Kenshin said. 

The owner smiled and went to the kitchen to fetch their order. 

"How are we going to find that donkey?" Kaoru sighed. 

"I thought you knew what direction to take..." Kenshin pointed out. 

"I saw the direction it went, I just didn't expect that it would take a turn somewhere." 

"I think... Well... If you were a donkey, where would you go?" 

"What kind of stupid question is that?! Do I look like a donkey?!" Kaoru got angry. 

"No! Sessha didn't mean it that way!" Kenshin spat. "I just thought that finding this donkey would be easier than this..." 

The restaurant's owner started putting the bowls in front of them. 

"You were talking about donkeys? I have one to sell, if you want to." The owner said. 

"It's not any donkey. We are trying to find a special donkey." Kaoru said, shoving the spoon in her mouth. 

"Special donkey? I never thought an ass would have anything about special. For instance, there is an ass that always comes to this village. It eats, drinks and doesn't pay the bill! It gets on people's nerves!" The owner slammed his fist on the table, making the soup bowls shake violently. Kaoru held her bowl protectively, trying to prevent her precious food from spilling. "To make things even worst, that donkey hit on my wife!" 

"A donkey?" Kenshin's eyes widened. 

"Hitting on a woman?" Kaoru was also shocked. But somehow... "It sounds like the donkey we are looking for..." 

Kenshin stared at Kaoru for a moment, before turning to the restaurant's owner again. 

"Do you know where we can find this ass?" 

"I saw it going in the tavern a while ago... Along with those three horsemen." 

"Here is for the meal and the information." Kenshin said, throwing a coin to the man, before pulling Kaoru to the street. 

They found it. It had to be Megumi's donkey. Walking in the tavern, it wasn't hard to find a donkey sitting on a table (!) in the company of the three horsemen that had nearly killed Kaoru the day before. 

Kaoru took a look at the donkey. It had brown fur and... A red headband on its head? Kaoru clutched her stomach and doubled over in laughter. Kenshin didn't understand what was happening. The only words he could make sense out of what Kaoru was saying were: 'Sanosuke' and 'ass'. 

"Excuse me." Kenshin came over to the donkey. 

Kaoru stopped laughing. It seemed like Kenshin had gone completely crazy this time. She knew the donkey was Sanosuke, but there was no way a donkey could speak. Could it? 

The donkey looked at Kenshin. 

"I was wondering... Do you belong to Megumi-witch-dono?" Kenshin asked. 

"I belong... *hiccup*... To nobody... *hiccup*..." The donkey replied, obviously drunk. 

Kenshin looked at Kaoru. 

"It's him alright." Kaoru said. 

"I guess we'll have to convince him to go back to its master." Kenshin said. The horsemen would probably interfere if Kenshin tried to take away their drinking buddy by force. 

"Well, I was never able to convince him to do anything." Kaoru muttered. 

"Do you know it?" Kenshin stared at her. 

"Sorta..." Kaoru sighed. "You should try to talk to him." She pushed him towards the table. Kenshin tripped and fell with his face on the table. The table turned over, cups flying in the air. Oh-oh… he was in trouble. The horsemen didn't seem very pleased seeing their drinks flying in the air. 

"HAHAHAHAHA!" It was the donkey laughing. 

"Sessha is very sorry for that! Can I buy you new drinks?" Kenshin was beet red. 

"Sure, pal! Sit down with us!" 

Kaoru gave Kenshin the thumbs up, before leaving the tavern. Kenshin wondered where she had gone. 

"Hey! Waiter! Bring us more!" The donkey shouted. "By the way… your girlfriend is a pretty little thing." 

"Sessha's… girlfriend?" Kenshin blushed. 

**~~~ Several drinks later ~~~~ **

"And then Megumi-witch-dono told us it was a plain mare…" Kenshin finished telling his tale. "And to think *hiccup* that it was just a mare… *hiccup*" 

"My sympathies, man." The donkey said, holding the glass with his two front paws. It was a weird sight to say the least. 

"So… *hiccup* why have you fled Megumi-witch-dono?" 

"Why? Because she is a sly fox that argues with me all the time." 

"But she loves you. She wants you back *hiccup*." 

"I'm not going back to that witch! She treats me like garbage!" Sano blurted. 

"Oro… I'm sure she does that because she loves you… *hiccup* maybe that's her way of showing affection." 

"I bet little miss doesn't treat you that way…" 

"No, she hurts me." Kenshin hiccupped again. "I had just saved her from them…" He pointed to the horsemen, almost falling out of his chair. He was slightly out of balance. "I saved her and she kicked me!" 

"Kicked you?" 

"Right there! And I had hopes of being a daddy someday…" Kenshin seemed in the verge of tears. 

Sano patted him on the shoulder. 

"There… there… I'm sure everything will be alright…" Sano tried to console him. "Say… would you feel better if I came back with you to Megumi's?" 

"Would you do that for sessha?" Kenshin asked, blowing his nose on his sleeve. Apparently, pity could move mountains. 

"Sure! We are pals! I'll help you out!" The donkey hit him on the back. 

Kenshin hit his head on the table. He was out cold. 

**--------------------------  
TBC...  
-------------------------- **

Thanks very much for reading, everybody. See you next chapter! (Hopefully it will be out soon!) 

Like chibi-angels says: it's a giving and taking relationship. Reviews make me happy and inspired to write the next chapter. Updates make the reader happy. Review and make the both of us happy. 

** By the way… The other day I noticed someone using my pen name in reviews. Just to let you know, from now on I always sign in before reviewing, or I leave my e-mail address at the review (which is **hanahimura@hotmail.com**, pretty obvious, right?). **


End file.
